


Child of Fire

by melodiousoblivion



Series: Children of the Elements [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: A character study into Azar Io, Bellamy and Clarke's third child.





	Child of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Azar as Sadie Sink.
> 
> One more about Delta, one about Bellarke, and then hopefully I'll write something out of this verse

Azar Io kom Skaikru,daughter of Heda Clarke and Heda Bellamy, niece of Octavia kom Skaikru, granddaughter of Heda Abby kom Ark, child of fire. She had hair the color of flame, and eyes like ice. She was small, smaller than most children her age, but strong like her father. She had his face structure, and her mom’s interest in healing. She wanted to be a healer, she wanted to make everyone better.

 

Azar was born when her older sisters were five. Since there was only one of her, and her mom had to chase around two five-year olds, Azar spent much of her time strapped to her mom’s back. Raven had made a sling that kept her swaddled and cozy up until she was one, when she was moved to a larger front facing contraption. It was there that she fell in love with healing (or so she thinks, she was only a baby). Her mom worked in the med-bay when she wasn’t doing camp duties so Azar was a regular fixture in the med-bay. When mom realized she was significantly less fussy in the med-bay, that became her unofficial day care. She’d be given to injured kids who needed a distraction, or placed in a make-shift playpen when things got busy. She was given berries to crush when she got older, using her chubby toddler hands to mash them together. When she was five, Jackson (who had left Arkadia a while back to help out in Skaikru, and ran things in her mothers absence) was having an extremely busy day and she walked over to Monroe, who had a small abrasion on her lower back, and started to apply the salve to it herself. Jackson ran over, checked the area, and gave her a thumbs up. From then on the smallest injuries would go to her, always checked by someone else, but still letting her learn.

 

People thought that because her name meant fire, and her hair was red as the hottest flame, that she angered easily. But she was the embers of the fire, the hearth. Though when angry she flared up, letting red hair cut into skin and eyes to spit fire.

 

She got angry when someone from Arkadia made a lewd comment about Gaia’s relationship. Skaikru had no space for intolerance but apparently Arkadia hadn’t drawn the same lines. She got angry when someone from Arkadia said she was too young to be teaching them how to prevent illness, even though she was the most capable medical apprentice in Skaikru at only 14. Jackson said she’d start surgery next year, and she was commonly called to Grounder camps to help their worst injuries.

 

Azar never understood the idea of love. She saw her parents together, and she saw Gaia with her girlfriend, but she never got it. When Gaia explained that it was the fluttery feeling in your stomach and when everything just feels right, she realized that was the feeling she got from medicine. She told Delta that, and Delta (smarter than all of them at only 13) crawled into her lap and kissed Azar’s cheek.

 

“That’s perfectly okay. Gaia loves girls, Mom loves boys and girls, Dad loves girls, Juno loves boys, I love everyone, and you love no one.”

 

“I love you.” Azar was closest with Delta, their older sisters were twins and rarely apart so Delta and Azar shared a room and were closer than anything.

 

“I don’t count. Neither does anyone in our family. You love us because you’re part of us, loving someone and being in love with someone is completely different.” Azar chuckled at her sisters wiseness.

 

“I wonder if there are words to describe all of this.”

 

“Maybe there were, once upon a time. But I don’t see why we need them.”

 

When she was 16 there was a wild boar outside of camp. A group of hunters went out to kill it, but the boar had a mate nearby that no one saw. Callea, one of the best archers they had, was carried into the med-bay, her abdomen ravaged. Immediately Azar jumped into action. She doused her hands and the wound in moonshine (used as an antiseptic) and got to work sorting out the mess of torn skin. Within 30 minutes it became clear that Callea had no chance. Her organs had been destroyed, her lungs punctured, and she’d lost too much blood to ever recover fully. But Azar continued, holding back the lump in her throat. She wasn’t going to lose Callea, she’d never lost anyone in the med-bay. She kept going until Jackson pulled her away, forcing her to drop the suture needle. Jackson started the prayer, but she finished it.

 

“In peace may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.” They still said the prayer after a death, even though they were already on the ground.

 

Azar broke into tears, her knees hitting the ground as she crumpled. Her mom followed, wrapping her arms around Azar’s shoulders.

  
“You can’t save everyone, my love, but we can save as many as possible.” Azar leaned into her mom’s shoulders.

 

She couldn’t save everyone, but she could try. She could help Raven and Juno create a vitals monitor, and help make a defibrillator that ran on only solar power. She could stitch up the small creatures that Delta brought back from the woods. She could teach Gaia how to stitch her own wounds, and then teach everyone else how to prevent the worst injuries.


End file.
